How I Blow Off Steam
by Moon White Rose
Summary: Outtake from my fic Fate is a Strange Mistress. A little one-shot showing what Ruby does to blow off some steam. Reading Fate first is advised.


A/N: So this is the one-shot I promised because Ruby won the poll. This is an outtake from my fic Fate is a Strange Mistress. If you have not read that yet, then do so before you read this. This fic is for my sis. Why? Because she likes Ruby like crazy. I don't own Zelda, just my OC's.

～Moon White Rose

～...～

"I hate him!" Ruby yelled as she fell back and was caught in her beds soft embrace. Ever since she got caught returning from Hyrule, her father had made her life an even bigger living nightmare.

Add the stress that came with hiding her... silver secret, and she was easily pushed over the edge.

"Why does he evn bother? He doesn't care if I live or die!" Ruby seethed with anger as she jumped off her bed. It was true. If she were killed and cut into a thousand pieces, her father wouldn't even blink.

"For the love of Gerudo Valley, why is he so... STUPID?" Ruby snarled to her ceiling. In truth, she knew he did it just to annoy her and make her miserable.

It was working; all too well. For a moment she was still, then screaming, grabbed her swords.

She was mad; her blood was boiling hotter than the desert sun. She was steaming, and there was only one thing that would calm her down.

"Let's put this anger to good use," she muttered as she exited her bedchamber.

Time to have some fun.

～...～

Ruby grinned from ear to ear as she nimbly danced around an enraged Lizafoe that was trying, and failing, to hack her in two.

"Come and get it ugly!" she taunted. Frustrated, the oversized lizard dropped its sword and lunged, its teeth aimed for her neck. At the last second, Ruby leapt into the air and landed behind the clueless monster. She whirled around and rammed her simitars into its back.

A howl of agony filled the air and Ruby drew her swords out before slashing the back of the neck for the death blow. With one last screech of pain, the lizafoe fell to the ground, twitched a few times, then went still.

It felt so good to be in the training grounds. She could scream, yell, kick, and kill and no on could get on to her.

'Let's see,' she thought, taking a brief rest, 'so far I've fought forty Gibdos, seventeen Redeads, thirteen Stalfoes, eleven Dinafoes, and eight Lizafoes.' She smiled; sixty-nine enemies killed in about roughly two and a half hours, and the damage she received wasn't too bad. This course held seventy enemies. If she could beat the last quickly, she would beat her record of seventy enemies in three hours and six minutes.

The last enemy though was always an Iron Knuckle, and those were never push overs. That was fine with her.

"You know," she said to the corpse, "my bad mood is almost gone. Almost. I think to make it go away completely, I need to smash in a stupid Iron Knuckle's skull. What do you think?"

Nothing, obviously. Ruby nodded and wiped her blades on the lizafoe's rag of a shirt.

"Thanks for agreeing with me, have a nice day," Ruby taunted before heading out the door. As she climbed the staircase that lead to her final match, she became even more sure that this had been a great idea.

She had really needed to blow off so steam; let out her held in rage. And what better way to do that then to kill some monsters. There was no better way.

She arrived at the final door and it opened on its own. The second she entered, it slammed shut, cold metal bars sliding over it so there was no chance of escape. She looked to the end of the room, hoping for an Iron Knuckle in black armor, as those were of higher rank.

What she saw made her gasp and blink repeatedly. Her eyes however were not deceiving her. A high ranking Knuckle was waiting for her, but it wasn't a black.

It was Master Knuckle himself. This was not what she was expecting and for a moment she lost her nerve. Then a very quiet laugh filled the air and all of Ruby's bravery came back, along with anger.

No way; there was no way she was going to back down from putting the suit of armor in his place. Knowing that Master Knuckle wouldn't move until touched, Ruby knelt down, exchanged one of her swords for a rock, stood, and hurled the rock with all her might. Quickly she retrieved her sword and watched the rock soar through the air and hit Master Knuckle right between the eyes.

Too bad he was, of course, wearing armor from head to toe.

"Not amusing highness," he growled as he stood, gripping his enormous axe tightly.

"Really? I thought it was. Now shut-up and fight," Ruby ordered, ready for the fun part.

"Gladly," Master Knuckle returned before drawing closer. Ruby tensed, watching his movements closely. Realizing he was going to do a double swing, she waited and her patience was rewarded.

When he was close enough, the expected attack was carried out. At the last possible second Ruby dodged, then quickly jumped closer when it was safe, preforming a perfect Gerudo Spin attack. The blow knocked him back a step and did slight damage to his armor.

"Impressive highness, but not good enough," Master Knuckle growled while back-slapping her across the face, causing her to stagger back quite a bit.

"I'm going to kill you for that, and last night!"

"You cannot kill me highness, you know whose wrath you would face if you did. Time's ticking away, girl. A cut to the shoulder will count as a kill." With that said, he swung his axe and again Ruby dodged, the battle resuming.

As each moment passed, Ruby grew more and more agitated. He was constantly keeping her on the defensive. Dodging, blocking, dodging; she never had a chance to actually attack.

"Care to call it quits highness?" he sneered before his foot slammed into her stomach, sending her flying. Her back crashed into a wall, knocking the breath out of her.

"Ne...ver," she snarled while gasping for breath. She had to think, or she was going to end up really hurt. Slowly she stood, her scimitars clutched tightly.

She had to get behind him and slash the armor from there, where it was weakest, but how?

The idea came to her quickly.

"You know what? Come and get me Metal Head!" Ruby taunted. He froze and she continued. "I know you and my father hate me, and want me dead, so don't hold back, bring it on!" she yelled, drawing closer. With a roar of rage, Master Knuckle brought his axe down, truly hoping to slice her in two.

Swords ready, she jumped to the side and rolled across the floor in a somewhat semi-circle. She came to a stop right behind Master Knuckle who's axe was now impaled in the stone floor.

Ruby slashed at his back repeatedly and soon his armor fell away, leaving him in nothing but chainmail.

"Yes!" Ruby proclaimed triumphantly, foolishly dropping her guard. "Victory!"

"Not quite highness." Before she realized her mistake, Master Knuckle's elbow collided with her stomach, knocking her onto her back as well as knocking the wind out of her.

He freed his axe and loomed over her. "Never get cocky." he hissed. "Scream your chants of victory AFTER your foe is defeated. You fail, your highness."

"Really? I'm not out of tricks yet!" With the last of her strength, Ruby lunged and slammed her body against his legs.

Grunting with surprise, Master Knuckle fell, landing onhis back with a hard crash. Ruby snatched up one of her swords and slashed his left shoulder hard. Immediately blood began to flow.

"Kill number seventy. Victory is mine you walking tin suit," she hissed fiercely.

"Just shy of three hours too. Well done highness, but don't get cocky. Leave." With those words said, bright light engulfed Ruby and she was back in her room. Waiting were two red potions.

Finally she felt better; happy even. No doubt her happy mood would vanish the next time she saw her father, but at least she would know what to do.

She always knew what she needed to blow off a little steam.

～...～

A/N: So yeah, not the best fight scene to ever grace FanFiction, but cut me some slack, it was my first one!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and I started on chapter six of Fate, but don't expect anything else this month, because I'm a bit occupied with some stuff. Later all! Also feel free to PM if you have questions.

～Moon White Rose


End file.
